overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Festival Day (after First Experience)
Summary Festival day following the episode First Experience is the most complex festival day chapter in the visual novel. There are many intertwining paths through the day's potential scenes, as well as many decision points that make the day confusing to navigate. Ultimately the episode you get for chapter 4 depends on three main factors: * What plans Makoto makes with Kotonoha before the festival begins, * Where Makoto ends up at the end of the festival, and * The state of the bar at that time (for some routes) The Call with Kotonoha At the beginning of the chapter, Makoto will receive a call from Kotonoha, interrupting a call with Sekai. There are some opportunities to move the bar here, but ultimately you will end up discussing festival plans with Kotonoha (if you choose not to answer Kotonoha's call, you will simply end up discussing the plans on the train the following morning). You will end up making one of three decisions: * Walk around the festival together (jump) * Dance at the bonfire after your shifts are over (jump) * No plans (jump) No Plans If Makoto makes no plans with Kotonoha, he works his shift at Class 3's store and is free afterwards. Then, you will be given the option to look for Sekai. * If you choose to look for Sekai, Makoto finds her and they spend the rest of the festival together, ultimately ending up on the roof. * If you choose not to look for Sekai, Makoto runs into Otome and spends the festival with her. Dance at the Bonfire with Kotonoha If Makoto and Kotonoha agree that they are too busy with their shifts to walk around together, but instead agree to meet up at the bonfire, then Makoto works his shift in Class 3's store as normal. When Taisuke comes to relieve him, Makoto tells him that he has plans to meet up with his girlfriend at the bonfire. Taisuke then asks him to stay and help with the store, since he has no plans until the bonfire. * If you choose to stay and help, Makoto is at Class 3's store when Sekai returns from shopping. Following their shift, Sekai's friends encourage them to spend time together. Makoto and Sekai spend the rest of the festival together, ultimately ending up on the roof. * If you choose not to help, Setsuna sends you to meet up with Sekai, who is out buying groceries. Makoto tries to make plans to spend the rest of the festival with Sekai, but Sekai is reluctant at first. ** If your response to her refusal is coy or hesitant, Sekai relaxes a bit. This is followed by a series of decisions that will yield some variations on the remainder of this scene and opportunities to move the bar. Regardless of choices made at this point, Makoto and Sekai spend the rest of the festival together, ultimately ending up on the roof. ** If your response is insistence, Sekai refuses, sending you back to the festival alone. Makoto runs into Otome and spends the rest of the festival with her. Spend the Festival with Kotonoha If Makoto and Kotonoha agree to spend the festival together, Makoto finishes his shift and goes to meet up with Kotonoha. He finds her stuck at the reception desk at Class 4's haunted house, having been bullied into taking on the other girls' shifts. Makoto spots Otome and her friends, and a comical scene unfolds wherein Makoto asks Otome to have her friends take their shifts; but due to a misunderstanding, Otome, in shock, believes that Makoto is asking her to set him up with her friends for sex. Otome finally discovers that Makoto is asking for her help in getting her friends to take their shifts so Kotonoha can be free to walk around. Laughing and relieved, Otome agrees to help. Once Kotonoha is free, she asks Makoto where he'd like to go first. * If you hesitate or ask Kotonoha to decide, she will take Makoto to a fortune teller. Makoto and Kotonoha spend the rest of the festival together and ultimately end up on the roof. * If you decide to go to Class 3's store for food, Sekai's friends try to separate Makoto from Kotonoha by asking him to help with the store''.'' ** If you decline to help, Makoto and Kotonoha spend the rest of the festival together and ultimately end up on the roof. ** If you stay to help, Makoto tells Kotonoha that he will meet back up with her after once things have calmed down at the store. Makoto works for a while until the store is caught up on orders, and then begins to leave only to notice that Kotonoha isn't waiting for him in the store. Kanroji intercepts him and tells him that Kotonoha had something urgent to do. Makoto attempts to guess at what she could have been dragged into. *** If you guess it's something for her class or the committee, Makoto spends time talking to Kanroji, wondering how long Kotonoha will be and how she got dragged into more work. While he's pondering, Kanroji succeeds in stalling Makoto long enough for Sekai to return from shopping. Sekai's friends insist that they've helped enough with the store and suggest they spend time together. Makoto and Sekai spend the rest of the festival together, ultimately ending up on the roof. *** If you hesitate, Makoto decides it would be easier just to ask Kotonoha himself and leaves to look for her. He finds her back at the Class 4 haunted house reception desk. At first, he believes that the other girls from Class 4 once again bullied her into taking over, but she says that she took over voluntarily so as not to be a burden to Makoto. Kotohona goes on to say that Kanroji told her to stay away from Makoto, and that he had made plans to spend the day with someone else. Makoto tells her that's not the case and asks her to trust him. Then, a couple comes out of the attraction, having just used the secret break room. Kotonoha explains the break room and extends an invitation to Makoto to have sex. **** If you tell Kotonoha that you love her, Makoto and Kotonoha have sex in the break room. This will result in either With Great Reluctance or The One I Love Most, depending on which girl the bar favors at the end of the chapter. (note: this is the only way to transition into the main Conflicting Desires storyline directly from First Experience) **** If you reject Kotonoha's offer, Makoto tells her that he can't go on doing this. He then leaves Kotonoha to find Sekai at the bonfire, where he asks her to dance. Afterwards, Sekai asks if she can be with him, even if only as a substitute for Kotonoha. Makoto agrees. This results in the episode Substitute Girlfriend. **** Note: If the bar favors Kotonoha when she makes her offer of sex, you will not be presented with the option to decline. Spending the Festival with Otome There's a couple different scenes that can end with Makoto spending the day with Otome. This scene plays out similarly to the festival scene following Conflicting Desires, where Makoto finds out about the bullying Kotonoha has endured and runs to be with her. However, instead of finding her at the reception desk, he finds her at the bonfire, and they dance together. This results in the episode The Same Feelings. On the Roof with Sekai If Makoto ends up on the roof with Sekai at the end of the festival, they talk about their situation and Makoto's feelings about Kotonoha. How the rest of the episode plays out depends solely on the bar at the end of this scene: * If the bar favors Sekai, she laments being unable to dance with Makoto at the bonfire, knowing that they couldn't be seen in public together. Makoto then sweeps her off her feet by asking her to dance on the roof instead, in view of the bonfire. This results in the episode Bonfire for Two. * If the bar favors Kotonoha, Makoto says he has to go meet Kotonoha at the bonfire. Sekai puts on a brave face and lets him go. Makoto meets with Kotonoha, and they dance together. This results in the episode Partner for the Festival. On the Roof with Kotonoha If Makoto ends up on the roof with Kotonoha, they talk about the fun they had during the day, and Kotonoha expresses happiness about being able to spend the day with him. She then talks about what it means for a couple to spend the festival together, and they acknowledge their love for one another. An announcement is made that the bonfire is starting, and they decide to go dance. Meanwhile, Sekai, feeling depressed, decides to go home. Her friends try to stop her, but they relent when she insists. On the way out, she spots Makoto and Kotonoha dancing by the bonfire. This results in the episode Unacknowledged Feelings. Notes * If you are having difficulty unlocking a scene at the beginning of the chapter, remember that you can decline to answer Kotonoha's call, which will yield a scene on the train the following morning. * Unacknowledged Feelings, Partner for the Festival, and The Same Feelings all end with Makoto and Kotonoha dancing at the bonfire, and merge into a single route following this chapter. * Bonfire for Two merges with The Festival from the Conflicting Desires storyline. Category:Routes